wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Storm's Story
Prologue Turtle swam up to the royal hatchery. He glided through the water flawlessly, as he slowed down. He was at the entrance now. What are you doing here? A guard flashed his scales. I want to check on my sisters. He replied in Aquatic. Aquatic was the language that all seawings learn from the moment they learned how to fly. Every dragon used it to talk to each other when they were underwater in the deep palace. Rest assured, they’re safe and sound. Both of them. The guard replied. I want to see them. Turtle flashed. Heirs to the throne had been murdered ever since Princess Orca died. Nobody knew how, or why. Turtle hadn’t gotten help in time for two his younger sisters. Not knowing why, his father seemed to blame him for their deaths. I want to ensure their safety. Turtle flashed. If you insist. The guard flashed, with a shrug. Turtle peeked into the room, and stepped in. The hatchery was absolutely a perfect place to hatch. Turtle had hatched there himself. If he could remember it, he would have enjoyed every second of it. Turtle wondered if it was an curse of some sort that kept the heirs from hatching. He quickly shook the thought, and redirected his thoughts. Turtle walked up to both of the eggs. One of the eggs was midnight blue, darker than any egg he had ever seen. The other was a creamy blue, the usual color for Royal Seawing eggs. He layed a talon on one of his unborn sisters. No matter what, keep this dragon safe from harm. One day, she will be heir to the throne, I can feel it. He thought, as the enchantment flowed through him into the egg. As he reached for the other, the guard swam up to him. I cannot allow you to stay any longer. The guard flashed. Why? Turtle asked. Your mother needs you. Gill’s gone. A messenger Seawing flashed reluctantly. Turtle’s heart skipped a beat. His father? Gone? Turtle, forgetting about enchanting the other egg, quickly swam out of the hatchery. The messenger swam alongside him, as they entered the deep palace. Little did they know that something was moving inside the hatchery. A figure was staring at the two eggs. Both of them were heirs, due to hatch soon. I need her. The figure thought. A statue of a Seawing held a shadow that hid the figure. Kraken ran a talon over the deep blue egg. Yes, she’ll be just like Bubbles. Before she… Kraken shuddered at the memory of her baby dragonet. She was attacked, and killed. Kraken’s mate had died as well, leaving no hope for another dragonet. I need this one. I need her. Kraken thought, as she picked up the egg. You will be my daughter. I will l be you forever. She thought, trying to keep her scales from glowing softly. And you will be stronger than bubbles. Stronger than a storm. Kraken thought, as she swam out of the hatchery. She clutched the egg to her chest, and swam off into the deep blue ocean. Inside the hatchery, something else stirred. A stone talon came crashing down upon the unenchanted egg. The dragonet inside was dead. Chapter One ' '''Storm rolled over on her rock ledge, groaning. “Storm, hurry up!” Her mother called. “Coming.” She muttered, as she got up. She walked out of her cave, and let the sun shine on her aquamarine scales. They perfectly matched her mother’s. Storm’s build, however, was more thin and flexible then her mother’s. “Storm, what took you so long?” Kraken asked, as she pushed a small pile of small fish to her daughter. “I was tired.” Storm sighed, as she tossed one of the fish into her mouth. Kraken looked at her daughter, confused. “What is that look you’re wearing?” Kraken asked, as Storm stared glumly down at her fish, poking it with a talon. “It’ll get stuck that way, my little bubble.” Storm managed a conviemcable smile, and continued eating. Storm couldn’t help feeling a bit dismal. Like there was something missing from her life. The two dragons lived on an island, not far from the Kingdom of the Sea. Storm always enjoyed seeing the sun rise over the rippling waves, rolling over her scales when she swam. Her mother forbade her to go beyond the reef that separated them from the rest of Pyrrhia. Never had Storm exited the island. She had never seen another dragon, other than her mother. But as Storm read the scrolls her mother often brought her, she got a good idea if what the other tribes were like. “Now, I’ll be back before sunhigh.” And with that, the adult Seawing took off after the horizon. As soon as Kraken was out of sight, Storm quickly dove beneath the waves, and let the kind waters wash over her tired scales. The cool water never bothered her, no matter the weather. She pumped her legs, and used her powerful tail to propel her forward. She spun in circles and played with the mischievous water. She let the sweet currents sweep her around, until she finally spotted what she had been looking for. She silently thanked the ocean as she swam out to the reef. There was so much life! And it all surrounded her as she swam through the coral. Something shiny caught her eye, and Storm turned towards it. Storm swam down to the seafloor, and reached down into the sandy surface. She pulled out a beautiful shell, creamy white with swirls of red all over it. Storm smiled, and quickly realized that her scales were glowing. Stupid scales. Can’t even control them. After a long morning of swimming, Storm finally swam up to the surface, and scanned her surroundings. She instantly spotted the small island that she called home. The sun was almost at it’s apex. Three moons! I lost track of time! She spread her wings, and flapped furiously. As she made it to her island, she dropped the shell that she had found onto the sand, and quickly shook the water from her scales. If she had been gone when her mother got home, she would be in big trouble. She could already see Kraken on the horizon. Quickly, Storm grabbed her shell, and raced to her special cave. The opening was so small that you could only fit a talon into it. Perfect for hiding her shell collection. Kraken hated it whenever she brought beautiful shells back to the island.She pulled a palm leaf over the entrance, and raced to the beach. Kraken landed in front of her. “Storm!” Kraken called, gripping a scroll on her talons. “Hello mother.” Storm said innocently. “I brought you something, my little bubble.” Kraken said, resting the scroll into Bubble’s talons. “Wow! What is it?” Storm asked curiously. “A scroll filled with everything that’s important in the Sea Kingdom. They call it ‘news”. Apparently, those ‘destiny dragonets’ or whatever have a school thing. Ha! As if anyone would want to go to a dump like that!” Storm gasped in awe. “I want to go! I want to meet other dragons!” Storm pleaded. Kraken looked shocked momentarily, then regained her regal posture. “No dragonet of mine will go to a dump run by a bunch of dragonets.” Kraken said, petting her daughter on the head. “But-” “Now go to your cave.” Kraken insisted. Storm sighed, and walked over to her cave. Storm curled up on her ledge, and rolled out the scroll. It was filled with words, beautiful words. Storm smiled, as she scanned the scroll for the school her mother mentioned. At last, she spotted the words Jade Mountain Academy. She had to convince her mother somehow.' ' Chapter Two ' ''' Storm tossed the scroll onto her ledge. It was high up on the rockiest top of the island, Where Storm loved to be. She laid down on the ledge, and looked out over the ocean. Never before had she longed so much to leave the safety of the island. To learn about the other tribes, to see Pyrrhia! Everything that she had read in scrolls could become real. Grrrr. Her stomach churned from emptiness. Storm realised that she had forgotten to get some food. Although Kraken often hunted fish for her, Storm enjoyed catching her own fish. She spread her aqua wings, and dove off of the edge, as she angled herself ttheowards the ocean. She let the salty water wash over her scales once again, as Storm spotted a glint of fish scales. Instinct told Storm to dive straight for it, but something held her back. The fish darted away, as Storm sighed in her mind. Three moons Storm, what is wrong with you? She wondered, as she spotted another one. She dove for it, and with a snap of her jaw, she caught it. Storm swam up to the surface, carrying the fish with her. As she hit the surface, she ate the fish, letting the remaining evening sunlight warm her up. One fish isn’t so filling. Storm could taste fresh fish on her breath, as she dove back underwater. Her night vision began to kick in as the sunlight faded, refusing to reach any further down into the ocean. As she swam deeper, Storm scanned the area for fish. (wip) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Jos98ie)